Gundam Seed Loss Of Memory KIRA YAMATO
by X20A strike freedom
Summary: As Kira defeats Rau Le Cruset the gamma rays of genesis make Kira forget his memory. This is a story where Kira tries to find his memories and peace. The main focus will mostly be on Kira but Athrun and Shinn will also get a lot of attention. mostly KxL AxC SxS and all the other relationships.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Comment **

So this is my first time publishing a story _**not**_ my first time writing.

Another person in inspired me to write this story. This story has KxL AxC and all the other normal relationships.

_**PROLOUGE**_

"I won't allow it!" yelled the brown haired coordinator Kira Yamato. This man in front of him was the one to kill thousands of humans because of his twisted logic. Because of him Flay had died right in front of his eyes. The man in front of him wanted to destroy earth itself but Kira wouldn't allow it, he would never allow it! He had to do this for Athrun his best friend, Cagalli his sister, and Lacus his true love. He would kill this man right here and now in front of G.E.N.E.S.I.S. He would kill Rau Le Cruset before Cruset could do anything else. Kira tried firing the balaena cannons mounted on the freedom's shoulders, but before he could, the providence swung its beam saber straight towards the cockpit of the freedom. The freedom quickly plunged downward avoiding the beam saber, however the beam saber connected with the balaena cannons making them useless. Now the only weapon left for the freedom was the beam saber. The providence came close for another strike but got kicked by the freedom's remaining leg and retreated back. The freedom flew at full speed towards the providence and plunged the beam saber straight into the cockpit killing the smiling Cruset.

_**Meanwhile in the G.E.N.E.S.I.S.**_

"Athrun stop! Please stop! Yelled Cagalli, golden eyes shining with tears. The coordinator Athrun just kept on going and yelled "stop following me, you'll get killed!'' Athrun quickly dispersed the subflight lifter and sent it towards the tailing pink strike, the strike rouge. Athrun pushed the justice's thruster controls to maximum and as fast as flash reached the core of G.E.N.E.S.I.S. This was it. It was finally time to blow up the justice in the core to destroy the horrible killing machine. Just as Athrun was about to punch in the code to self-destruction Cagalli came in and stopped him. "Athrun please don't do it! Please! You need to understand that the hardest battle… is to stay alive.'' Athrun just nodded at the video of Cagalli in his justice's transmitter. " Then lets go Cagalli.'' Athrun quickly punched in the code and ejected the mobile suit. Cagalli watched as Athrun flew towards her. She hurriedly opened her cockpit so Athrun could get in it. As soon as Athrun got in she fired her thrusters and flew towards the exit. The justice exploded behind them and the force of the blast pushed the strike rouge straight out of the killing machine. The only thing the two wanted to do was cry, just cry on each other's shoulders. That was it, just…cry.

"Hmm? Where's Kira, "Athrun asked. A sudden thought hit Athrun's mind. Could Kira…have died?

_**In an unknown ship**_

The ultimate coordinator opened his eyes only to have them filled up light. "Where am I? Who am I?" "Don't worry you're safe with us," Said a man with a deep voice, orange eyes, and blonde hair with a long ponytail tying all that hair.

How did you like the cliffhanger ;p? The next chapter might be posted up by next Saturday, and please comment.


	2. the SALVAGER

_**Author's comments**_

_**Sorry for updating late. It's just that school is killing me. Sure this chapter doesn't include that much of Shinn and Athrun. But after reading this chapter you should know what's coming next will be Shinn and Athrun's grand entrance. Any way enjoy!**_

"Wh…What? Who are you?" The violet-eyed coordinator asked. "My name's Barley, just call me Barl, by the way I'm the captain of this ship!" That guy sounded like a cowboy. "Enough about me, what about your name," Kira started to answer, "My name is…what is my name?" Kira had a confused-panicked expression on his face. Seeing that, Barl tried to help him figure things out. "Hey calm down kid, don't worry. Here, I found this in your helmet." It was a ring with the letter "L" on it. Kira pounced on Barl and snatched the ring, "Yo kid what are you doing?" Kira looked equally surprised " I…don't know. It all just happened on it's own." Barl regained his posture and said, "As you say Zero." Kira was way more confused now. Barl laughed and said, " Well I have to call you something, right? So from today on your name will be Zero X." Zero nodded his head and said, "Got it!" He was happy they were getting somewhere.

_**Somewhere In The Plants**_

"Hey Shinn come on." The boy named Shinn ran up to catch up to his best friend and said "Rey, Where're are we going?" Rey pointed at the place called Armory one and said "To the Armory one."

_**In Cagalli's Room **_

The lights were bright making the room filled with golden light, there was a lot of antique stuff around the room, and the walls were filled with Uzimi Nara Atha's portrait, Cagalli's adoptive dead father. A frustrated Athrun sat near cagalli and announced some bad news to the crew of the Three Ship Alliance except for Lacus due to the protests of the orphans. "Guys…Kira still hasn't been found." Everybody looked down with tears in their eyes. Then Cagalli spoke up "But we can't give up hope. He's alive I know it!" That gave everyone hope, and for the first time they came into the room everyone was smiling.

_**Barley's Ship**_

"How far have we hacked into the freedom's system," Barley asked his top scientist Howe. Howe had white hair no muscles and very squeezed brown eyes. Howe shook his head and said "No luck. Before we try to hack into the freedom again lets try that cgue with the extremely complex lock." Barley nodded his head and floated towards the bridge.

Zero opened his eyes only to have them filled up with light once again. He rubbed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened. "Oh yeah!" Zero thought, "At that time he gave me a red liquid that I drank then everything became black. Must have been a medicine to knock me out." He didn't get a chance to look around before but now that he did he noticed "SALVAGER" written on the wall. "Must be the ship's name," he thought. He also noticed that the only thing in this hospital was the bed he was sleeping on. He tried getting up and found out that his body was healed. Zero wandered on the ship and found a cgue. He took a look at the lock and immediately started hacking into it, in five seconds he was done.

Howe was walking towards the cgue when he saw the boy that the pilots had brought in and yelled "no! Don't go near that mobile suit!" That's when he noticed the lock had been hacked! Her eyes were widened and she stood there in astonishment.

Barley was just staring in space when the comm. beeped "Captain please come to sector H2 you won't believe what this kid has done. Barl reached sector H2 in no time. He gaped at what he saw. Barl had worked on the lock for five years and had found no success, but this kid had hacked it in five seconds. How was it possible?

BOOM! A green beam flew straight at the Salvager and connected creating another explosion. "All pilots! Launch!" Barl yelled in the comm. Zero watched as the battle commenced. Three gundams launched from the Salvager. Zero Yelled in surprise "Gundams!" Barl looked at him and said, " You know about gundams?" Zero nodded his head and said "the GAT X103 BUSTER, the GAT X102 DUEL ASSULT SHROUD, and the GAT X207 BLITZ gundams." Barl was astonished. How did this kid know these mobile suits. Barl decided to tell him how they had upgraded the gundams, "Yes these are the X units only they are upgraded. All of them still have their normal but some new armaments have been added. The buster now has an anti ship sword, dragoons launch from his missile launchers and, it's equipped with mirage collide. The duel is now also equipped with the launcher strike's agni cannon, a beam boomerang, and mirage collide. The blitz is equipped with the aile strike's enhanced thrusters, on both shoulders are the rekeal rail cannons (Cannons that fire a high powered yellow beams), and can use an unbeatable energy armor for three minutes."

The com. beeped again this time showing a man with a lot of muscles, sunglasses, bright red hair, and black eyes. "Sir please return to the bridge," he said. Barl quickly ran towards the bridge thinking to himself how could he have forgotten the battle.

Melic a person with large round aqua colored eyes, and brown hair piloted his blitz towards the charging strike daggers. Melic decided that firing would be the best option right now. The Blitz retreated back while firing his rekeal cannons, but the strike daggers just dodged them and fired back. The daggers quickly surrounded the Blitz forcing him to stop and fight with his beam saber. " These guys are just stabbing yet I can't escape," Melic thought. He looked over and saw the buster and duel surrounded too. Another stab came from above, and he parried it. As the sound of the clash came he realized that the salvager was kind of defenseless.

Zero watched as the gundams got surrounded. " This way the strike daggers will destroy the ship," he thought. Zero got on the cgue he had hacked and hacked into the hangers hatch. Barl was trying to think a way out of this mess when his c.i.c. announced, "The hatch has been opened!" Barl jumped from his seat and yelled "No way!" Zero had just launched when a beam flew towards him. His instincts took over as he quickly dodged it. He took out his beam saber and threw it towards a strike dagger. As it connected everyone got shocked. "Why would anyone sacrifice their beam saber just to disable one strike dagger," they thought. Zero smiled. This was the situation he wanted the battle to be in. Zero gunned the thrusters and headed towards the strike daggers and fired at them with his beam rifle. The strike daggers reacted too late and only three of them were remaining in the end. The buster sent its dragoons to destroy the remaining forces. The strike daggers and the enemy ship tried to dodge the lasers by diving and swerving but later became a pile of junk anyway.

The guy named Fang had large black eyes, muscles, black hair, and was very fond of battle. Fang got out of his duel and grinned. "So there are still some challenges left," He thought as he looked at the brown haired coordinator. Zero noticed the black haired guy look at him and freaked out. " That guy looks like he wants to kill me," he thought. Just then Barl came and said, "So you can pilot a mobile suit too. Please come with me." They went into a hanger where there was a blue and white machine. Zero gasped in surprise "F…F…Freedom!" Wild images of him fighting with a grey machine with dragoons appeared in his head. Zero's head hurt like pine needles had been stuck into it. "Arghhhhhhhhh!" he yelled. " Kid you ok?" Barl asked as Zero collapsed.

_**Author's Comments**_

_**Do you get what I meant at the top now? Can't tell when the next chapter will be published, but the more review I get the faster it'll be published. **_


	3. Reunion

_**Finally the third chapter is released. Thanks Mario the world champion and ekl for some awesome advice. I bet some people have been waiting for Shinn and Athrun. This chapter is where we give them something awesome to do. Still Kira/Zero (what should I call him?) fans don't worry he will come in this chapter too.**_

Zero saw images, weird images. He saw the freedom fighting against another gundam. A grey one to be precise. "What am I seeing? _**Why**_ am I seeing this?" He thought. He heard a voice. It was a girl's "Please Come back, to me." She said. Everything was turning blurry. "Zero! Zero!" He heard Barl say as he came back to consciousness gasping on the hanger's floor. Barl gave a sigh of relief "Glad you're okay kid. Now for the freedom, I want you to help fix it. Now get started." Zero looked at the freedom put his thoughts aside and started work.

_**Three Weeks Later In Armory One**_

"Why the heck are we still here?" Shinn yelled in his transmitter. Rey just looked away and said "Shinn we're training so stop whining." " The Chaos, Gaia, and abyss have been stolen! Please hurry!" Said an engineer on the com. Shinn was startled. "Why do people want war again? I'll go engage them Rey." He said. Rey nodded as they went opposite directions.

"Athrun!" Tolle yelled at the com. inside a ginn he had found. " Athrun where are you! "I'm near a black gundam. Cagalli is in here too!" said the person who had almost killed him. " I've got to help him, he's fighting a gundam in a ginn with cagalli," He thought. Tolle searched for another ginn like his and found the black gundam. The black gundam ducked as another ginn slashed horizontally with its beam axe. The gundam was about to stab at the cockpit when a beam boomerang came flying down narrowly missing the black gundam. "A red and white gundam landed with a thud. The sword strike! Kira, commander La Flaga! No. It has a double-sided blade." Thought a disappointed Tolle.

_**In The Salvager: Freedom's Hanger**_

"You're giving it to me?" Asked Zero. Barl nodded his head. Zero hesitantly got in the freedom. "Zero X, Freedom launching!" The freedom burst out of the hanger. Red sparks flying. Barl had told him there was a fight going on in Armory 1. Determined to stop it he decided to head there. It took him only 5 minutes due to the increased firepower. The freedom had been given increased firepower and unlimited mirage collide. The white and blue machine got there to see a hole in armory one and two mobile suits, one a red and white gundam, other a custom zaku.

Shinn was getting tired of this battle. He tried to avoid the dragoons but they were too overwhelming. A beam came towards the cockpit. Shinn's eyes widened. Just then a white and blue streak shielded him from the beam and disappeared only to leave red sparks. Shinn gunned the thrusters and fired at his enemy. One beam hit the side of the cockpit of the machine. The Minerva came out of the hole and fired making the unknown ship retreat. Shinn looked to his left. "What was that?" He thought. "Shinn get in the minerva. We have a mission." Said Talia Gladys.

The freedom clinged on the Minerva's tannhäuser, mirage collide still activated. Zero stared at the ship he was on. " I should hack in and get some data on these new models. Huh? So a warning goes off when someone tries to hack in? It doesn't matter. They won't be able to trace me anyway." Said Zero as he hacked in the minerva's data.

"Huh? Meyrin said as she saw the warning flash on the screen. "Ma'am someone is hacking into our data, and I can't find who is the one doing the hacking." Talia was surprised. The minerva had an almost unbeatable firewall. "Keep trying to trace the hacker," Talia replied not sure what to do.

Shinn was lying on the bed wondering what the blue and white streak was. "Shinn, the captain is calling us." Rey said as he came into the room. Shinn nodded his head and followed Rey. Shinn and Rey were half way to the bridge when they were stopped by Tolle. "So you're the pilot of strike-like gundam," Tolle said. Shinn was boiling with anger. " Don't you dare compare my machine to that piece of junk! Shinn answered back. Tolle jumped and landed on top of Shinn. "Don't talk like that about my friend's machine!" Tolle yelled. Shinn elbowed Tolle and threw him off. Shinn was about to kick him when Rey stopped Shinn. "We have to go to the bridge so stop it Shinn." Rey said. Shinn nodded and they both headed towards the bridge. They both got to the bridge only to find some disturbing news. "I can't believe junius seven is falling on earth, and we have to destroy it!" Said Shinn after the briefing. Talia just sadly nodded her head. "We're here!" Said the pilot of the Minerva. Talia sighed and said, "All pilots get ready." Shinn ran to the hanger as fast as he could. He would not let them start the war again. "Shinn Asuka core splendor launching!" Said Shinn as the jet flew out with incredible speed followed by the leg flyer and the force impulse's armaments.

Tolle wept silently as he watched the force impulse assemble. He remembered how the time he had almost died by the hands of the aegis. He had ejected at the last second from his skygrasper and escaped. He had however been separated from the archangel due to his wounds. He accidently fell in the water and got rescued by orb forces along with Athrun who had told him the whole story of Kira. Later he was given mobile suit training with a new natural type O.S. After that He had gotten a new m1 astray and headed towards Alaska base only to find out that the Z.A.F.T was trying to take over. That was when he had heard Kira's voice in days. He had heard Kira on the com. Yelling there was a Cyclops system under the base. He had controlled his m1 and saw a new model of Z.A.F.T fighting against everyone. Not killing them but disabling them. He had later learned that Kira was the on controlling the new gundam. Kira and he had been reunited when they had landed on the ground near the archangel. He remembered all these times but the one memory that hurt the most was the time when Kira had told everybody that he was going to come back alive. "Where are you now?" Yelled Tolle.

The Freedom turned off the mirage collide and began attacking the force that was defending junius seven. Every one stopped for a moment as the freedom descended into the fray but started to take action as they all realized that the freedom had already started attacking. Zero descended ready to attack the first ginn but got stopped by three mobile suits one black, one blue, and one green. "The gundams!" Zero thought as the first stab came from the gaia. The freedom ducked and disabled the weapons. The abyss decided to swipe with its beam lance but the freedom flew back and fired at its weapons. The abyss couldn't stop the swipe on time and got completely disabled. The chaos used its mobile weapon pods to fire at the freedom. Zero dodged the barrage from above and got countered by another barrage of yellow fire coming from below. The freedom blocked and incoming beam from the chaos creating a pile of smoke. Zero used that his advantage and activated the freedom's mirage collide. He moved behind the chaos and fired at the weapons. Now that the three gundams were completely disabled he went for the kill. As he was about to stab the cockpit something stopped him. He didn't know what. It just… felt wrong to kill these helpless people. Feeling dazed he went towards junius seven to destroy it.

_**In The Minerva**_

Tolle watched the freedom descend onto junius seven thinking "Kira… he's alive!"

Cagalli also couldn't get her eyes of the freedom. "It's Kira! It has to be! His ability to only disable hasn't changed!" She thought. So was everyone on the Minerva shocked. There were murmurs everywhere. "I heard the freedom and its pilot had both completely vanished" "I know!" Was what everyone was talking about. "This battle hasn't ended yet so focus!" Yelled Talia.

_**On Junius Seven**_

"The freedom…Kira!" Yelled Athrun. Athrun adjusted his radio to match the freedom's channel. "Kira!" Athrun yelled on the com. Zero was surprised. What did you call me?" Asked Zero. "You're not Kira?" Asked Athrun in a disappointed tone. Zero paused for a bit and said softly, "I don't know." "Huh?" Athrun was confused. "I don't know! I don't remember anything, anything at all! So for now my replacement name is Zero X!" Zero yelled as he piloted the freedom descended and began firing at junius seven. Athrun watched lost in thoughts. Sure he knew this was Kira. He had seen his face on the com., but how was he going to help him get Kira's memory back? How, just how? Athrun piloted his ginn towards the freedom, but they were entering the gravity. "He won't make it!" Thought Shinn. He piloted his impulse towards Athrun and pulled Athrun's ginn towards the minerva. Athrun just kept staring at the freedom and yelled, "KIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**And done! So finally Shinn and Athrun have some focus. I'm sad. Only 3 people reviewed my story. As I Said the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will come. **_


	4. Who Are You?

_**Done! Done! Done! The 4**__**th**__** chapter is done. Please guys give me more reviews. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I update. I'm greedy greedy greedy greedy greedy.**_

_**On Junius Seven**_

"Forget it Athrun! Your ginn won't be able to make it there, and besides…they're firing the tannhäuser." Shinn yelled. Athrun's eyes widened. "What about the freedom?" He asked. "I don't know." Shinn answered. Athrun's eyes widened even more. "No. Not after I just found out that he's alive." Athrun said to himself.

"Damn it! They're going to fire the tannhäuser _**now**_?" thought Zero. The freedom quickly ascended from junius seven to avoid the incoming danger. Zero clenched his teeth. "The tannhäuser won't completely destroy junius seven, but I can't do anything either." Thought Zero as he moved away from junius seven.

_**In The Minerva**_

"Fire!" Yelled Talia. The tannhäuser charged up for ten seconds and then fired a large and blinding blue beam. As junius seven split in pieces Meyrin yelled, " the impulse and ginn have returned… captain?" Talia had a shocked expression on her face. "Look. Junius seven has only split apart. That means that we only lowered the damage," Talia said. Everyone in the bridge gasped.

_**Below Junius Seven**_

The freedom was having trouble avoiding the remains of junius seven. Another piece of junius seven narrowly missed the freedom as Zero thought, "The minerva is descending into earth? No time to worry about them, it's me who I have to worry about." Zero gunned his thrusters and headed straight for earth as the remains of junius seven tailed him.

_**In The Minerva**_

"Kira! Kira!" Cagalli yelled. She didn't want the only clue that her brother was alive to disappear! She didn't want him to die! She had just found out that her brother maybe was alive, but now he was going to die…again. Just then Athrun and Shinn came in. Athrun was crying. Sparkling tears gushing out. He kept whispering his friend's name. "Kira, Kira, Kira. He's alive, and he's dead again." Athrun whispered. Cagalli suddenly yelled, "He can make it! He will make it for sure!" Athrun looked at the freedom and brightened up. He's alive!" He said.

_**Just Over Earth**_

"Damn it! Damn it!" Yelled Zero. The freedom was almost in earth when a piece of junius seven had completely broken of the wings on left side. Warning signs started to show all around Zero. "Just a little more!" He thought as a piece of junius seven nicked the cockpit causing him to slam his head on the controls. Then everything turned black. "Athrun. It's not your time to die yet." Zero heard his own voice say. "Athruuuuuun! Kiraaaaa!" He saw the strike fighting the aegis. He heard a voice "Kira," in the comm. He heard his own voice yell "Athrun." "Nicol is dead! You killed him!" "What's happening? What's going on?" He thought. He heard something! Warning alarms?

Zero quickly woke up gasping just like in the salvager. Zero observed the situation and quickly put the thrusters on full power. He was falling like a meteor! "Damn it, damn it! Just hover already. At this rate I'll fall on Orb. The impact will kill me, and crush a lot of people. A nerve link! I'll create a new nerve link and transfer all the power to my thrusters," Zero thought. Zero quickly created a nerve link and connected it to his nuclear reactor. He quickly transferred all the power into thrusters. The thrusters let out a huge amount of firepower, but the phase-shift disappeared. The thrusters couldn't handle all the firepower and exploded. The freedom luckily was close to the ground and landed with a thud. Zero sighed and said, " Saved. Hmm? Oh yeah. The Orb forces should be here soon. I have to hide the freedom, but where?" Zero saw and abandoned large factory and decided to hide it in there. He transferred the power back to the nuclear reactor, activated the mirage collide, and put his freedom in the abandoned factory. "Done!" he said as his head started pounding again. He walked out of the factory and touched his forehead. "Blood?" He said as he fainted again.

_**In The Minerva**_

"Set a course for orb," Ordered Talia. Maric the pilot of the minerva nodded. "You actually saw him?" Asked Cagalli. Athrun nodded his head and said, "On the com." Cagalli jumped in excitement. "We have to tell lacus!" She yelled. "We're here!" Talia said! Nobody noticed but in the corner of the room a figure was glaring at Cagalli. "Orb. Attha. You will pay," he said.

_**Outside The Factory**_

"This coffee is really good. Adding a pinch of black cocoa powder was a perfect idea. Hmmm? My, my a kid has his whole face covered in blood, and I can't take him to the hospital because of the rumors that Orb is going to join the Earth Alliance. I have to take him with me." Said a man as he picked up Zero and walked towards his mansion.

_**Orb's Dock**_

"Cagalli!" Yuna yelled. "I hate him, don't you?" Tolle asked Athrun. Athrun smirked and nodded. "S…Stop it Y…Yuna! They heard Cagalli slap Yuna and started chuckling.

_**Outside The Door Of A Mansion**_

The man knocked on the door and Murrue Ramius the former captain of the archangel opened it. "So you're back Andrew. Lacus is also here thanks to the fall of junius seven." Andrew Waltfeld nodded and said, "I found a kid bleeding to death near the abandoned factory." Murrue noticed Zero, picked him up, and put him on their couch. "Give me a wet napkin and adhesive bandage," she said. Andrew quickly brought the things and Murrue started cleaning Zero's face. "He's alive!" Murrue yelled. Andrew too stared at him shocked. Murrue ran upstairs and opened the door only to see a crying Lacus. Ever since the "death" of Kira, she had become extremely depressed. Always crying when alone, always having nightmares. But now if she found out that Kira was alive then she would surely be jubilant again. "Lacus! You have to see this!" Murrue yelled.

_**In Morgenreote**_

"So what's this new mobile suit you want give me?" Tolle asked Erica in a dark hanger. Erica clicked a button and all the lights shone on the aile strike gundam. Except it had the "Midas Messer" beam boomerang, "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship sword, Panzer Eisen" built in the shield of the aile strike on its left side, thrusters, beam sabers, beam rifle, the "Agni" cannon, "Vulcan" gun on the right side, and Armor Schneider knives "Wh…what?" Tolle asked. " It's three in one with a new system "Voiture Lumiere" which increases your speed and confuses the enemy. The name of this gundam is "Spark"." Tolle nodded and said, " I see. Now I have to go! And ran out of the hanger. Erica stood there thinking " What on Orb?"

_**Andrew Waltfeld's mansion**_

Lacus wiped her tears and stepped out. She followed Murrue downstairs and saw a boy on the couch. "He seems to be hurt. I'll get some medicine." She said. "Lacus. Look at his face closely." Murrue said. Lacus was puzzled.

She walked over to look at the boy's face only to receive a surprising shock. Her legs were stuck. Her hands weren't moving. She kept gasping unable to do anything. All those times she had been with Kira. All those times kept repeating in her head. "Ki…ra," She said as she started crying. She kept repeating the violet-eyed coordinator's name. That's when she noticed that he was opening his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked. Everything suddenly stopped for her. Her eyes widened. "No," She whispered. She fell down and started crying. This time she leaked tears of sadness.

Zero woke up to see a pink haired girl crying happily. He felt a strange attraction towards her. He wanted to know her name. " Who are you?" He asked. He expected her to answer, but instead she just whispered something and fell down crying again. This time though she didn't look happy but sad. His right hand instinctively reached towards her but he stopped them at the last second. "Why was I doing that to a stranger?" He thought. He noticed his left hand was on the ring that he had put in a string to make a chain. "E… Excuse me? What's going on?" He asked. Everybody just ignored him. Zero took the tools and bandaged himself. "Now I really must-" Zero started, but got interrupted by Murrue. "No. First tell us how do you not remember us."

_**Author's Comments**_

_**Please R-E-V-I-E-W!**_


	5. Battles in Orb

_**Author's Comment**_

Guys sorry about the delay, but you see I was staying in a hotel with no Internet connection, and I forgot about the fan fiction I'm writing. Sorry. (i_i)

Zero stared blankly at Murrue Ramius. "What?" He asked. "Tell me are you joking with us or what. If you are joking with us then it really isn't funny," Murrue replied. Zero stared at her blankly again. "Can I have some tools?" He asked. "First answer our questions," She said. "Maybe later." He replied. Murrue sighed and said, "Fine, the tools are in that room." She pointed towards a door was colored plain brown. "Thanks," he replied. He walked towards the door and went inside. "Why didn't you push him to answer the questions?" Andrew asked Murrue. "He looked confused, and frustrated already. I didn't want make him more confused," Murrue replied quietly. Andrew nodded. "Lets take you back to your room Lacus" Andrew said to the crying Lacus. Lacus nodded slowly and sadly.

Zero looked at the tools and thought "_Wow! This is more than enough to fix the Freedom's thrusters!" _He took the tools and put it in a bag. He opened the door and went out to the hiding place of the freedom. As he worked he thought about his encounter with Murrue, Andrew, and Lacus. "_What did she mean when she said, "how do you not remember us?"____And why was that pink haired girl crying when I saw her?"_ Zero decided that thinking about it wouldn't do anything.

"What!?" Orb is joining the faction which completely destroyed Orb in the last war!?" Shinn yelled at Cagalli." I had no choice!" Cagalli yelled back while crying. Shinn just snorted walked away. "I'm sorry," Talia said to Cagalli. Cagalli shook her head and said, "He's right." Cagalli walked away and as she was close to the door she said, "_**I'm **_sorry" And walked out.

"Launch the Minerva!" Talia yelled. The Minerva started ascending and finally flew forward after it was high enough. As it was moving Earth Alliance ships came in sight. "We have to go back!" Talia yelled. In the comm. a soldier from Orb yelled, "You are too close to our waters don't come closer!" "_Damn!" _Thought Talia. "Is Orb serious!?" Shinn yelled to himself. "All Mobile suits **launch**!" "Roger!" Three voices yelled out at once as two mobile suits and one jet moved out.

Tolle was thinking how he went to tell Lacus the good news only to find that he didn't remember anybody. Suddenly he saw the Minerva engaging a lot of the Earth Alliance forces. _"I've got to help them! This way they won't stand a chance!" _Tolle thought. He quickly ran towards the hanger where his gundam Spark was waiting to be flown into its first battle. He got on the Spark and flew out towards the chaotic battlefield. "Admiral Tolle you are not allowed to pass." A voice came from the comm. _"Like I care"_ Tolle thought. He had never been able to disable only kill, but he didn't want to kill any Orb soldier. That meant now was the perfect time to use Voiture Lumiere. He smirked and activated it. One second later he vanished.

"I'm done!" Yelled Zero as he mounted the Freedom. He activated the Freedom and flew ahead mirage collide still activated. That was when he saw a couple of Ash mobile suits moving towards the house of the crying girl's house.

An urge grew inside Zero. An urge to protect her.

The Freedom dropped it's Mirage collide and swiped in a horizontal motion destroying one Ash unit's head. _'One down five to go.' _Zero thought. Soon all beam rifles were aimed at the single white machine with angel like blue wings.

'_Is that the freedom?' _One Ash pilot thought. The freedom took out its beam rifle and shot at Ash's head making another useless. Thinking quickly he ascended and fired his full burst mode disabling the other three units. Soon all units self-destructed shocking Zero. He had never wanted them killed!

To say that Tolle was shocked at the strike-like gundam would be like saying he saw a grown walk. He was absolutely traumatized by seeing his skill. Only Kira had ever made him as shocked as he was now.

Zero was about to leave Orb when he saw a battle going on and had a sudden urge to stop it. The freedom flew through the sky making everyone gape at it. The freedom disabled a windam drawing attention to the freedom.

Soon the freedom was dodging about a thousand beams aim at him. The freedom dodged another beam and fired at the main cannon of an attacking ship. He dodged another beam and fired at another windam.

'_Who the hell is that guy?! _Shinn asked himself. Shinn quickly got over his shock and started attacking the earth alliance units. With the two other gundams by his side they were able to take down all alliance forces easily.

Tolle wanted to stop Kira and talk to him. He wanted to see that kind face again. He wanted to give back his memories again, however as soon as the battle ended the freedom shot of like a meteor.

"Kira! Kira stop!" Tolle yelled in the com. while pursuing him. The spark being updated was able to keep up with freedom. Zero heard and saw that boy coming towards talking about some person named Kira to stop. Seeing him as threat he quickly sped up. The freedom was faster now and this was becoming a problem for Tolle. He looked at his power gauge and was happy to see that he had enough power left.

Using Voiture Lumiere he got in front of the freedom. Zero seeing he had no choice he took out his beam saber. Tolle saw the freedom take out his beam saber so he also reluctantly took out his own. He did not want to fight with Kira but he would destroy every part of the freedom (except the cockpit) to talk with Kira.

After five minutes of staring at each other for five minutes Tolle charged. The freedom easily ducked and flew away from Orb. "Wait Kira!" Tolle yelled using Voiture Lumiere again. Tolle swiped towards the head as soon as he got near the freedom. The freedom ducked again and kicked upwards. The spark easily caught it and swiped at it only to get blocked by another beam saber.

Zero barely blocked the spark's beam saber. He rally wasn't at his best. As soon as the other pilot had yelled, "stop Kira!" he had been getting many flashbacks threatening him be knocked unconscious. He was barely conscious and thought he was about to die. _'No! I can't die here! I have so many things left to do! Find my memories, and save the world from war!' _Then suddenly he saw a violet colored seed fall and split into pieces. _'I will not die here!" _He said with everything moving in slow motion and everything sharper.

Tolle was about to swipe at the head thinking he would win, however suddenly the freedom's moves were sharper, faster, and stronger. The freedom gracefully used his hip mounted Xiphias rail cannons to get away. Tolle was able to shield himself from the blast, however the blast pushed both of them back. Using the momentum he flew away from the blinded spark. When Tolle's was able to see again, he saw that the freedom was gone. "He's gone again!" Tolle yelled clearly frustrated.

_**Authors Comment **_

_**Sorry guys. **_


	6. Freedom Strikes

_**Author's Comment**_

_**Hi guys How've you been? Anyway chapter six is here!**_

As soon as Zero disappeared into the forest, he collapsed.

He saw three people walking together. One of them was the pilot he had fought just now. On his left was a brunette girl. On his left was himself. They were walking carelessly. Despite the pain he felt, he still smiled.

How he longed that everyone in this world would be like this. He wanted everyone to be happy without worrying about war. His eyes widened with realization. If he wanted a world like this then he had to fight for it! He was going to fight solo against every faction! He would have joined Orb if he hadn't seen the clear fact that they had joined the Earth Alliance. Peace would come even if he had to die for it!

Zero woke up in the freedom's cockpit. He had his resolve, now he had to figure out where to strike first. Since he was now in earth, he ruled out Earth Alliance and Z.A.F.T bases in space. He decided that first he needed some information. He decided to head to a Z.A.F.T base called Carpentaria base.

_**With The Minerva**_

"You can leave the ship now!" Talia yelled. As soon as that was heard, many people gave cheers of happiness. The ship had worn them out and getting of the ship is just what they needed.

_**Few Days Later**_

Shinn walked towards the Minerva, he saw a red mobile armor. He would have paid it no mind if it weren't landing on the Minerva. He quickly ran towards the Minerva in hopes of finding out who was piloting the mobile armor. When he got there he saw a gundam instead of a mobile armor. _'Must be transformable,' _he thought. A man got out of the mobile suit. He had long purple hair and a purple and grey pilot suit.

"Athrun!" Lunamaria yelled. Shinn looked at him. "What are you doing here!?" Shinn half yelled and half asked. Lunamaria glared at him and said, "Don't talk to him like that!" Shinn looked at her confused. Noticing his confusion, she said, "He's a faith." Shinn's eyes widened in realization, but before he could say anything or salute, the Minerva shook violently.

When Zero got to the Carpentaria base, he found out that this base held a lot of Z.A.F.T's supplies. He smiled and fired his first shot at the Minerva. The ship shook violently. Suddenly many mobile suits launched at him. He sighed. Zero knew it would be hard to attack a base, but this many Zakus were impossible. On the other hand Z.A.F.T would be much weaker if he destroyed this base. _'How will I bring peace if I don't risk my life?' _That settled it, he was going to try and destroy that base.

The freedom moved fast and skillfully disabling any mobile suits or turrets he encountered. He dodged another beam and disabled Zaku down. Another shot came from the right, but his shield easily protected him. As he disabled another Zaku, a red gundam came out of nowhere and swung his beam saber. Zero flipped back and got ready to fight, however the gundam just hovered there.

_**Five Minutes Before**_

As soon as the ship shook violently, Athrun boarded his gundam and launched. He saw the others launching and told them go and protect the southern part of the base.

He looked around and saw that all units were paying attention to only one unit. In fact there was only one unit decimating all Z.A.F.T units. He looked up and couldn't see what unit it was due to the large amount of Zaku's surrounding it. He flew up and went through a Zaku's head explosion and swung blindly. As the smoke cleared out, he saw a white gundam with angel like blue wings. _'Freedom? Kira!' _ He froze unable to do anything.

_**Present Time**_

The freedom hovered there for ten seconds before moving back a little to avoid a laser beam. Zero looked towards the attacker and found a Zaku phantom, red colored Zaku, and the force impulse. Using the Xiphias rail cannons he disabled both the Zaku and Zaku phantom. The impulse however dodged and slashed horizontally towards the cockpit. Zero quickly flew back and fired his shoulder mounted baleana cannons. Shinn had improved so he was able to dodge the incoming fire.

Athrun couldn't take it anymore. He had to disable Kira's machine. Then only could he hope to help Kira. The savior moved forward and slashed for the head. The freedom reacted before Athrun could blink. The freedom flew downward again. Athrun tried again and again, however the freedom was too skillful. The impulse and Savior tried to trap him in a situation where he couldn't dodge, but that proved futile when Zero blocked Athrun's attack with his shield and blocked Shinn's attack with his beam saber.

Zero was trying his best not to get skewered by the enemy. He once again blocked with his breaking shield. "Danm!" He yelled out when he saw that his shield couldn't take another hit. He looked at how much he had information hacked and saw that seventy percent was done. During the fight, he had started the auto-hacking feature that he himself had made. Zero quickly regretted being distracted.

Athrun had just cut off the freedom's beam rifle when he had found an opening. Shinn quickly went behind the freedom and tried to slash through the cockpit. Keyword being _tried. _The freedom held its beam saber behind its back holding it in a reverse grip and blocking the impulse's beam saber effectively.

Zero quickly took out the second beam saber and held it in a normal grip. One to fight against the impulse behind him and one to fight the savior in front of him. He quickly slashed at the off balanced impulse and effectively disabled its head. Zero then heard a beeping noise. The hacking was done! Zero quickly turned away fired up his thrusters. Soon he was moving like a meteor destroying any supply areas.

Athrun saw Kira shoot off and was soon hot on his trail. The freedom seemed a lot faster than him. In fact the savior was having a hard time keeping up. He had to do something! He couldn't just follow him! Athrun took out his beam rifle and kept firing at Kira who was dodging them with ease. "Damn it!" Athrun yelled frustrated.

'_All their main supplies are destroyed! Now I have to get out of here!' _ Zero thought as he dodged another beam from the savior. Zero looked at the red gundam. Something was wrong with that gundam. He felt very reluctant to fight it. He had even held back against it due to that strange feeling. _'I can't hold back! I have no time to give into these feelings!' _Zero thought. He suddenly moved backwards and disabled the head of the unprepared gundam, which had no time to block.

"Archangel full speed ahead!" Murrue yelled. The archangel moved through of the water at full speed towards the surface. "I need to launch! Cagalli is being forced to marry to that idiot!" Tolle yelled at Murrue. Murrue nodded. He ran to the hanger and launched. "Hang on Cagalli. Just hang on." He said to himself as he flew towards the wedding.

"Hmmm. The land based lohengrin type cannon? Maybe that would be the best place to attack. It is after all a weapon of mass destruction." Zero said as he controlled in the mirage collide enabled freedom. _'Why? Why did I feel reluctant to fight that red gundam? Was it because I was scared by its skill? No. The feeling made me hold back. _Zero pondered as he flew towards the cannon.

Beep Beep. "It's an online broadcast." Zero said to himself. He clicked a green button and popped up a picture of gilbert durandul. "Dear Z.A.F.T forces and citizens." He started. "I have a very sad thing to say. As you know the freedom has come back! However the freedom now fights for the earth forces! It no longer supports peace! The freedom is now… a symbol of war!

Zero watched the broadcast with great frustration and anger. If people in Z.A.F.T thought that the freedom fought for war then they would fully support Gilbert! He could tell that Gilbert wanted peace, but he could also tell that Gilbert had a plan that would cause a lot of oppositions.

Suddenly He had an idea pop into his head. Zero quickly hacked into the broadcast and looked at the main camera's history. He quickly found what he wanted and inserted the video into the broadcast. Suddenly the announcing Gilbert's face was changed into the freedom battling against several Earth Alliance mobile suits. "How do you explain that Gilbert? Tell me! I can tell you want peace! But I can also tell that you want a peace where many will object! That's why… That's why I fight against both factions!

"C'mon, c'mon!" Tolle yelled. _'I'm almost at the wedding, but I'm running out of time! Damn it! Why do you have to be so stupid Cagalli! Screw it! I'll have to use Voiture Lumiere.'_ Using Voiture Lumiere he was able get to the wedding much faster. When he got there, he saw Yuna about to give a crying Cagalli a ring to wear. Tolle swooped down and grabbed Cagalli! He smirked, '_Next, find Kira.'_


End file.
